Te Amo
by SakKim98
Summary: Siblings through the ages. The person he desired for, back then, he has the chance to be with the person, for eternity. Whom will he choose to be with, til' death does them apart? leave your Ideas!


"I am fine. I don't need to rest. I need to finish the term project with Kouga. Let me go!" I protested, but it fell on deaf ears. He continued to set the pillows right, and then pushed me down on the bed, his arms on my wrists, effectively pinning me down to the mattress. I shouted, pushing his hands off, but my strength was nothing compared to his. He gave me a cold glare, and I realised I shouldn't disobey his word. I got down onto bed with a 'hmph' and he pulled the cover over me.

"Porridge is in the refrigerator in the microwavable dish. Heat it before consuming. And do not dare to-"

"AACHOO!" I broke his words.

The culprit that kept me away from school. A nasty cold.

Guess my human side is still weak.

I am InuYasha Taisho. I do not like saying it, but I am a half demon. I and my half-brother Sesshomaru, who is a complete dog demon, have lived through the ages to the present. My brother, who used to rule the western lands in the past lately worked as the superintendent of the Japanese police force. I, on the other hand, am studying to get into the University of Tokyo.

"Now be good and stay at home. Pathetic half human." He said and turned back to move to the kitchen. He always addresses me that, though the feud amidst us had ended centuries ago. And so, I know he doesn't mean it. We, as well as our relations, changed course through the years. We adjusted ourselves according to the changing eras, and now we live in a four-roomed apartment, pretty big for our needs.

"Here. Keep this with you. Don't attend any calls. Sleep. Alarm goes at 2 pm. Take your medicine then." He placed the pills at the side table along with a glass and a jug of water. And he turned to leave. With his crisp white shirt, black trousers, a high ponytail of silver hair, golden eyes and purple streaks along his face, he looks savagely beautiful as always.

"She taught you that, didn't she?" I asked him with a chuckle, and soon regretted it. He glared at me and walked away. The door of the apartment closed with a thud, and I knew I had angered him.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Tring! Trring! TRRRING!

Was it already 2 pm? I woke up to the sound of his cell phone. I touched the screen of it, severely scratched by his long claws.

It wasn't even 10 am. There was a call for him from inspector Kengo.

 _"Don't attend any calls."_ His words came to my mind. I placed the phone on my side table, not picking it up.

Twice, thrice, four, five, six times. I didn't pick up. Finally, I decided to return it to Sesshomaru. Feeling my head a little heavy, I didn't bother to plait my long argental hair. I picked up my bike keys to drive to Nature's Touch. The place he currently worked. A timid café on the outskirts of the city, a place truly touched by nature. The tables and chairs were placed not on a ceramic floor but on the lush green grass with tiny wild flowers and butterflies around everywhere. The café was set around beautiful trees, and it was always illuminated by golden sunshine. I parked my bike beside the tree and walked to the kitchen.

"Hello InuYasha! Been long."

"Hey Kagura." I responded and looked around the place. No sign of Sesshomaru.

"Where's my brother? I asked, finally looking at her.

And as she shook her head, the feathers in her hair bobbed form side to side.

"Not here, Inu. Might have been called back to work. The police force is nothing without him."

"I am here because he IS being called and his phone is with me."

'But maybe I do. . .'

I do know of another place . . .

"Table 7. Now." And she handed me . . . a pineapple? No, it was a pineapple parfait.

"Curse you wench." I mouthed as I carried it out.

It was a pineapple with its insides scooped out, and filled with vanilla ice cream, pineapple syrup and adorned by pieces of pineapple, cherries and yellow jelly, and completed with a wooden spoon. Its sharp smell stung my nose. I quickly placed it on the table and hurried off to leave before she stuck me with another order.

"This isn't a place to sit and skip classes." I heard a voice. And then I saw him.

With mud stains at the front of his trousers.

With a white rose peeking slightly out of his chest pocket.

I exactly knew where he had been to.

I looked at the subject of his anger. Four girls. From my school.

And then when one turned, I saw her face.

And there was only one thought that filled up my mind.

And I knew, that would have been his thought as well.

My brother's fiancée.

 _Kikyo._

 ** _So that's the first chapter. And this is my first time writing for InuYasha, so be easy on me._**

 ** _Which pairing would you like?_**

 ** _Inu x Kagome?_**

 ** _Sess x Kagome?_**

 ** _Sess x Kagura?_**

 ** _Or Yaoi? Leave your thoughts!_**


End file.
